ON HOLD Iron Butterflies The Rewrite
by xScenex
Summary: AU. The war is over, but all is lost. Harry's desperate to make things right. To do so, he sends himself back to his childhood but someone interferes, and he's thrown into a muggle's body instead. Dark forces lurk.. and he's not alone.. HarryxOC, slash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine. **

* * *

A/N: Okay. First chapter up - this is the EXACT same prolouge for my other story. I will not be changing that, so it's not much. I'm changing the plot to this story, as you probably know (if you're someone who read the first original story). Also, the next chapters will be much longer. More than 2000 words at least. Anyways, here's the summary:

**AU. The light has failed - even after Voldemort is destroyed. There are still evil forces lurking aboutat the battlefield. Harry has plans - plans that involve going back in time to his younger self's body, but he's not the only one with a simular idea. Using an ancient, last resort spell, he attempts his travel through time - but something is interferring. As a result, he's thrown back in time - but not into his body and without his memory. Confused and in a muggle body, the ex-wizard attempts finding out about his past and runs into his younger self, causing a feeling of Deja Vu to bring up some rather unpleasant memories. Upon finding out about the child's past, he finds the only way possible to get the child into his care and away from his abusive relatives.But someone's not happy about this - neither is their brother. Join Harry through the new adventure as he realizes that there were many more secrets and dark matters that had been kept from him... and it could just cost him and his younger self's lives... Slash pairing, indefinate ending yet to be made. Older!HarryxOC pairing. No Marry Sue's or Gary Stue's. Possible sequal.**

_Authors: **xScenex** and **Disabled-Cloud-Flyer**  
Rating: Teen as of yet  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama,almost nonexistentRomance, and maybe a bit of Tragedy  
Length: About Novel size?More than ten chapters, that's for sure.  
Characters: Harry, Voldemort, Dumbledore, OC's, Possible Hogwarts Students. Probably more but those are the main ones at the moment.  
Additonal notes: The only reason this will have slash is because a friend of mine asked me to make it so. It wont be anything graphic. I'll keep it to a minimum for the slash dislikers. I'm not too keen on it myself, but I made a promise to do it and I'm not backing down._

* * *

_When I was younger, all I had ever dreamt about was some unknown relation coming to take me **away**…_

"It's over. They're gone -- they aren't _ever _coming back--"

_Every night as a child, I lie awake, hoping beyond the heavens that there was more to my life than being a **freak**… _

"You're lying! They're aren't gone! They can't be gone!"

_But I was denied any decent **family**…_

"Get a hold of yourself! They're gone, Potter, they're gone."

_And I was denied any other label to be placed under until I found out my **heritage**…_

"NO! YOU LIE!"

_Funny thing is… I resent it much more now. Most people say you get over those small simple **things**…_

"I saw them, Potter. They were as dead as Professor Binns. Just forget them. They were just another face in the crowd--"

_I wish that time could change. Would change… and maybe… just maybe… it **can**…_

"What would you know, Malfoy?"

_If you had the choice to save **someone**…_

"I know more than you think."

_Someone or… some people that **you**…_

"You never had any real friends! You don't know what it feels like to lose someone that you…"

_**Loved**…_

"You don't know me, Potter. So don't pretend that you do."

_Would you rescue **them**…?_


	2. Mutual Intuition

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine.**

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for being patient with me. I know this chapter is short, but it's as good as I could get for the first chapter. The next chapter should be a bit longer. It just wouldn't come to me that well, so I had to force myself to get this out. I hope it doesn't seem to… well, ridiculous.

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

* * *

Iron Butterflies

By: xScenex (With the help of Disabled-Cloud-Flyer)

Chapter One: Mutual Intuition

* * *

It was almost over. The war was closing to an end and the final answer to what was ahead lay in the final battle between the savior of the Wizarding world, and the Dark Lord that plagued the lives of all who lived on the earth - muggle or wizarding.

Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione and Ron, had traveled various places around Britain to gather information on Voldemort. They hadn't found much, but it had clued them in on where they might find some of the last pieces that would allow them to finish the war, once and for all. Those pieces were the objects known as Horcrux's.

Most of the Horcrux's had been destroyed. Day after day, month after month, Harry and his friends had searched for the missing objects that held part of Voldemort's soul inside. It was hard going, but they were eventually able to find them all - that is, except for the last one.

With Tom Riddle's Diary and the Gaunt Ring already destroyed, they went after Salazar Slytherin's amulet, which they found in Kreacher's next at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The fourth that they attempted to find was Trophy Cup in Hogwarts that had been given to one Tom Riddle for special services done for the school. It was a bit hard going, as hardly anyone was at Hogwarts anymore and those that dwelled were quite determined to get rid of any intruders. Next, they had hunted Mundungus Fletcher down for Hufflepuff's cup.

Now, there was only one Horcrux left - Nagini, Voldemort's snake.

But to find the snake, The-Boy-Who-Lived would have to find Voldemort himself; and that's just what he did.

* * *

"_Crucio_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Diffindo_!"

Harry had tried to dodge the last spell sent towards him, but with his luck, he found himself slamming roughly into a stone wall belonging to an old crypt as the severing spell sliced open his left shoulder. He was tired of playing these _games, _as Voldemort so kindly put it.

He knew he wouldn't make it. His body was exhausted, he was loosing a lot of blood, and his magic was drained. He glanced around and realized that no one else on his side stood - only wounded Death Eaters shuffled through the sea of dead bodies. Most of them were helping other's to their feet, trying to get as far away from Harry and their master as possible, except for a few that jeered from just outside of the lightened ring that the two enemies stood.

He could hear cruel, feminine laughter coming from a group of two people, and then there was male voice, so taunting from behind enemy lines. From behind him, he could hear a voice that distinctly sounded like Malfoy Senior's, menacing and cold. He clenched his teeth together tightly, trying to rid him of the pain in his shoulder by the lesser, albeit more vibrant sting in his mouth and the taste of metallic blood as his gums bled from the pressure. This was a war - a fight, and pain was essential.

_But it can't end like this, _Harry thought frantically as he attempted to dodge another _crucio_ thrown his way by the mutated wizard in front of him with the glowing red eyes. _Not here, not now, not like this! I have too much depending on this last fight!_

"Stupid child. You are no match for me," a cold, sneering voice reverberated around the oddly lit graveyard, just as the owner of the voice whipped his wand forward, sending out a stinging curse at his opponent.

Harry clenched his teeth together in anger and excruciating pain, keeping himself from saying anything stupid that might just cause him his life.

"What's wrong, dear Potter? Don't you wish to say your last words before you depart to join your friends?" Unconsciously, tears of despair welled up in the boys green eyes. Cold laugher rang in his ears, "So, boy. How does it feel to be the murderer of your friends? Family, even?"

Harry felt his blood boil and he shouted, "Don't you dare call me the murderer!"

"Oh? Then who led their friends to their deathbed's?" Voldemort hissed with sick amusement.

Harry's emotions overrode his senses, "I'm not a murderer! I'm NOT A MURDERER! I'LL NEVER BE A MURDERER! I never killed them - it was you! You're the monster that sent them to their graves!"

His cold laugh reverberated around him as he stepped forward through a shallow pool of water that had been landlocked from previous warm weather that had slowly evaporated the small pond meters away, "Are you sure about that, Potter?"

"What are you playing at!" he shouted, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He couldn't take the emotional pain - he was still young and unused to being so alone in the world.

There was a calculating silence before the reply came just as cold and deadly as anything Harry had ever heard, "Your death."

The hair on the back of the boy's neck stood on end at the threat. The dark wizard meant it - and he knew he would do all he could in his power to destroy Harry.

He pointed his wand at Voldemort, and shouted, "_REDUCTO!_"

He pushed all he could into the spell, efficiently taking Voldemort by surprise as moments later, he had been slumped against the wall. The wizard attempted to banish the spell, only to have Harry send another right behind it. He had been too preoccupied to see the second, and as soon as the other vanished in a haze of blue flame, the second _reducto_ curse slammed against his right leg.

The dark wizard howled in pain and snapped his wand towards Harry. A wave of heat blasted against the boy, efficiently singing the hair on his face and head. His eyes watered heavily and he tried to wipe the painful tears away as a hiss of steam filled the air.

After the blast of heat came a backlash of fire; an artificial glowing fire that crackled violently as it touched everything in it's path.

Harry screamed in pain as the flames licked at his exposed skin and wounds, rebounding as it hit the stone behind him. The heat was nearly enough to send him into the depths of insanity. He felt himself convulsing as the blaze flickered around his form, trying to consume him whole. His mind was in a whirlpool of pain.

Suddenly, a loud noise sounded off in the distance; like the sound of apparition - the loud, gunshot sound he'd heard numerous times. Harry's eyes snapped open, taking in the golden aura of light around him. He couldn't see far, as the flames picked up height, enveloping the sky above.

He quickly looked around. He needed to get out of there - the fire would kill him, he knew. But how could he get out of the flames? Flames and steam; steam and flames. Everywhere.

Wait… steam?

He looked around, searching for the source that gave off steam. His eyes locked on something that sparkled near his feet a few feet away.

Water. The pond wasn't too far away. He edged forward, his mind working a mile a minute. He could put the fire out with water - only if he could get close enough to aim…

He pointed his holly wand forwards towards where he assumed the ponds middle was. He shouted another _reducto_ curse at it and for a moment, he thought nothing had worked. His skin ached painfully from the burns it had acquired and he knew that if he got out of the battle alive, he'd have some serious physical problems.

Then suddenly, a loud _'whooshing'_ noise filled the air as the compact of the curse sent the water up in a spray of mist and rain.

There was an angered cry as the flames slowly, every so slowly flickered and died away, leaving only spots of still heavily burning flame around the near destroyed cemetery. The fire let off eerie shadows that flickered to and fro against the headstones that marked the resting places of the deceased.

At first glance, Harry couldn't see anyone for minutes after the water began pouring down. His eyesight was trying to focus in the darkness but movement caught his eye. He whipped his wand in a figure eight and then flicked it, using a powerful banishing spell from the top of his mind.

He then realized that banishing spells _couldn't _banish people. He then racked his mind for another spell to throw in that general direction but before he could find something, he heard a piercing screech.

Harry whipped around and saw, to his utter shock that Voldemort was slowly, ever so slowly vanishing in a orange haze. First, his legs disappeared, then lower abdomen. He screamed in anger and fury, the nonsense words echoing into the night.

The boy watched in grim fascination as the man slowly disappeared into nothing, leaving only a pile of ash behind moments later.

He'd actually managed to _banish _someone. What would the others have thought of such insanity? All scientific wizarding laws said that banishing could only be used on objects - not something with a living soul.

But Voldemort had only part of a soul - and even that had been corrupted far to much to make him human. And now, he was gone. Gone with a simple banishing charm!

Slumping forward, Harry felt as if he'd lost more than gained by killing his nemesis. His friends, his mentors - everyone, gone in the fight of the decade. Even if it had not been in this final battle that they perished, they had still fallen for the same cause.

He nearly laughed at the ludicrously. So many years of battling and the man was gone with a simple, household spell. It was too much for Harry, who felt himself vomiting at the thought of his friends, family, and mentor's, all who had dies because of the evil wizard. It was just too much for his mind to take.

His nerves felt shot and he shook remorsefully at his losses. What had he gained? A graveyard of dead people? He nearly laughed at the irony. He'd fought so long to end the war and save lives, but only succeeded in killing most of the people he knew.

He smiled a bit in the flickering shadows from the fire. But maybe he could change it all. Hermione and he had been looking spells up in a library months before while trying to find a spell that might help with an epidemic the Death Eaters had come up with that year when they came across a completely ludicrous spell in an old tome that someone had written that said it could take someone far back in time to their beginning.

Hermione said it was complete nonsense, and even if it had been real, it wouldn't be possible in any standards.

But Harry was ready to try anything - anything to be with his friends again; to be able and fix what he messed up.

Harry stood up quickly and shuffled through his thoughts for the spell. It had been something simple, he knew, but the description had explained so much.

He lifted his wand up in front of him and whispered the incantation, '_Apodidomi Ektroma_!'

He could have sworn that the spell was echoed by someone else, but the eerie, flicking night was a tricky thing to one's weary mind.

He felt the wind pick up, like the book had described. The air around him seemed to thin and expand in a matter of seconds, pulsing quickly and heatedly. The surrounding lights seemed to fade into the distance and a green light replaced them.

That hadn't been explained in the book.

He felt the atmosphere press down on him, suffocating.

He tried to move, but he felt gravity hold him in place. It wasn't right - that shouldn't be happening. The book had said that once the air pulsed, white light should have expanded all around him.

He could hear something - a shriek of displeasure in the distance. He tried to call out for help, but nothing came out of his mouth. The green light grew brighter, blinding him with it's luminosity.

There was one more shriek in the distance before all went dark. Harry knew no more.

* * *

A/N: I know it sucks. I'm sorry.


End file.
